4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guest do pay please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za, 083-556-7627 or 011-461-6600 or Mahomed Bux at 083-326-1671 You're most welcome to bring a friend. = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to Main Page or http://www.toastmasters.org For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to http://www.toastmasters74.org * District 74 news: District 74 and Category:District_74 * Find another club: Category:Clubs or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * Look for a contest or contest results near you: Category:Contests If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, start here: Speaking. You'll find Tips Per Assignment, How to Choose a topic, even a section on Humour or Table Topics. You can find more on the Main Page of the wikicity Special Toastmasters Events * For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or Category:Contests for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = Wednesday 21 June Monday 3rd July - The Induction Dinner Wednesday 19th July - First of the New Committe Monday 7th August 'Mon 5 June:' ANNUAL GENERAL MEETING - THEME "CLOSING EXCELLENCE" We had a tremendous turnout last night, 18 voting members! We also saw one or two strangers (Chris van der Merwe and Robert Stern) and that was a real bonus. The meeting was shorter than usual but we managed three speakers: Carla Sargo completed her C&L2 with a talk around what women can do over the next month of World Cup - on the supposition that men are ball crazy; Martin Barnard moved through his C&L 3 with his talk around branding (marketing not cattle) and your own personal branding; Zibu Mntambo entertained us with her C&L 5 talk on "The Other Size of Jozie", leaving us with an important observation - people with little, give more. Thanks to Dave Hardingham for being word master. Not sure what he thought the evening would be like, but his word-of-the-day was 'pandemonium'! Sue Munro ably performed the role of Toastmaster, supported by Timekeeper Lynda Skinner; Sergeant Arms Andre Reyneke; Treasurer Ewa Krysztopanis; Evaluators Sibu Mntambo, Michel Rauff and Narina Uys. Narina, for her role as Chief Evaluator, was also allowed to win the raffle. And so to the AGM - the people have spoken. Your new committee (with effect from the Induction Dinner on the 3rd July) will be: President: Graham Nicholls VP Education: Martin Barnard VP Membership: Carla Sargo VP Public Relations: Lynda Skinner Secretary: Andre Reyneke Treasurer: Tiaan Otto Sergeant at Arms: David Hardingham IPP: Louise Howell Keryn House will be the new Area H1 Governor. I look forward to working with the new committee and, of course, the members next year. We start a new SpeechCraft tonight at FNB, running for eight weeks. If anyone wants to come along and see what we do, please contact Erich. Thanks for the support last night. Take care and see you at the Induction Dinner on the 3rd July! '''Wed 21 June: Toast: Andre Reyneke Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Kirsten Long (C&L1) (4-6 minutes) Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Mon 3rd July: Induction Dinner' To be held at the Indaba Hotel, 18h30 for 19h00. Cost R90 per head. All enquiries to Erich Viedge, please. Toast: Regina Martins CL Toastmaster: Timekeeper: 'Wed 19 July:' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Mon 7 August' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests